Stoples Cokelat
by xkagaminex
Summary: Hanya dengan membuka tabung plastik itu, mereka ditarik oleh arus takdir yang mengombang-ambing keputusan. Awalnya, mereka tidak begitu menerimanya. Namun, ketika akhirnya mereka akan dikeluarkan dari arus tersebut, mereka melangkah terlalu jauh ke dalam, sehingga akan melakukan apa saja agar tangan-tangan itu tidak menggapai mereka. [Non-YAOI, seriously rated T for some action.]


**Moshi-moshi, xkagaminex desu! Ah, maaf saya jarang post ff lagi dikarenakan Internet Sehat yang menghalangi jalan saya untuk mem-post ff di PC. Cerita ini saya buat karena iseng setelah menonton Magi dan memandang sebuah toples Cadburry, dan tiba-iba terlintas anime K.**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan ide mohon maaf, silakan hubungi saya dengan via PM. Saya menggunakan karakter dari **_**software singing voice synthesizer **_**yang diproduksi oleh Crypton Future Media, kalau saya tidak salah. Barangkali saya juga akan sering menggunakan nama-nama merk atau barang produksi.**

**Warning: Alur terlalu **_**plain**_**, mudah ditebak, ketidakstabilan karakter, plot yang tidak konsisten, kesalahan penulisan, kata-kata tidak sesuai dengan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, dan beberapa hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh Anda semua.**

Judul: Stoples Cokelat

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Romance (main), Drama, Friendship (side).

Main Character: Kaito Shion, Len Kagamine, Gakupo Kamui, Miku Hatsune, Rin Kagamine, Luka Megurine.

"_Awal dari sebuah prolog di sebuah karya pembuka."_

—Stoples 1: Sang Pembunuh yang Sebenarnya Bukan Siapa-siapa—

Jikalau seonggok stoples di pandanganmu hanyalah plastik berbentuk tabung yang harus disingkirkan, kau benar. Jika kau berimajinasi akan ada jin pengabul permohonan yang akan keluar begitu kau membuka tutup stoples itu, kau setengah benar. Namun, kalau kau mengira 'malaikat' yang keluar dari stoples itu, maka kau sepenuhnya benar.

Terkadang, seonggok stoples yang merengek di tepi meja bisa jadi benda magis yang kau butuhkan.

Atau kau cintai.

-[]-

Di sebuah negara yang dulu telah dibom kedua kota besarnya, tidak ada yang menganggap sebuah hari pada tanggal 14 Februari adalah hari biasa. Agaknya para makhluk bernama manusia itu menantikannya, atau malah ingin tidak berjumpa. Yang masih kecil hanya menanti cinta monyet, yang remaja menahan jantung mereka yang berdegup semakin kencang, yang besar ... entahlah, banyak dari mereka yang menantikannya atau ingin mengetahui anak mereka mendapat coklat sebanyak apa; dan yang sudah lanjut usia, mereka hanya tersenyum dengan memori penuh nostalgia di benak mereka.

Tak jauh beda dengan pemuda bersyal indah ini. Mukanya malas menyambut 14 Februari di tahun 2016 ini, namun hati kecilnya sangat menanti tanggal 14 Februari. Mengapa? Itu karena biasanya dia mendapat segunung coklat. Pertama kali dia mendapat sebanyak itu, dia merasa senang, namun lama kelamaan juga tidak suka karena cokelat itu bikin kenyang perutnya. Kalau sedang baik hati, dia akan memakan semuanya, tapi kalau sedang malas-malasnya, dia akan memberikan tiga perempat cokelat yang ia terima.

Pagi tadi juga, sudah banyak siswi yang memberikan cokelat kepadanya. Sampai suatu ketika saat istirahat, pemuda bersyal itu hendak mengambil buku pelajaran yang tertinggal di loker, dan ketika membukanya, cokelat jatuh dari dalamnya dan menggunung di kakinya.

Lalu saat ingin pulang—dengan susah payah membawa tiga kantung plastik besar berisi penuh cokelat—dia membuka loker sepatu, ingin mengganti uwabakinya dengan sepatu coklat. Namun, apa yang terlintas di benaknya tak seperti yang terjadi. Pemuda itu tahu kalau dia akan mendapati cokelat yang akan jatuh dan menggunung di kakinya, namun ia tak berpikir cokelatnya akan 'cukup banyak' hingga menggunung sampai betisnya. Dan ketika itu, dia tahu bahwa engsel loker sepatunya nyaris lepas.

Dan sekarang pada saat bulan menggantikan matahari untuk ronda, Kaito Shion sedang mengacak-acak cokelat yang ia terima. Dia hanya akan makan cokelat yang lezat dan mahal dulu, baru yang murahan: itu pun kalau masih ada ruang di lambungnya. Ibunya yang membuka kulkas dan mendapati banyak cokelat yang bersarang di dalam kulkas pun bergidik ngeri membayangkan lemak berbahaya bernama kolesterol.

Tapi, toh, cokelat yang ia terima memang sangat lezat. Biasanya pada tanggal 15 Februari dia akan menjual cokelat kepada anak-anak lelaki secara diam-diam. Yah, sepopuler apapun dia, pasti Kaito juga punya hati; dia tidak akan menjualnya secara terang-terangan, takut menyakiti siswi yang memberinya. Sangat menguntungkan.

Tangannya berhenti menggali-gali lautan cokelat yang menggenang di kamarnya. Dia meraih sebuah stoples Cadburry, lalu memandangnya dengan penuh minat. Ini adalah salah satu cokelat yang paling ia suka setelah Ritter Sport.

"Oh, aku baru tahu ada yang permen seperti ini," gumamnya. Dia membuka segel tutupnya dan membuka tutup botol plastik itu. Wangi cokelat karamel menyeruak di sekeliling kepala Kaito. Tak ada permen yang lebih lezat daripada ini. Kaito melahap satu dan melempar bungkusan kecil permen tersebut ke sudut ruangan. "Ini ... lezat sekali. Aku harus membagikannya kepada Len dan Gakupo."

Setelah menyingkirkan stoples itu ke sudut kasurnya, tangannya kembali menggali-gali lautan cokelat. Sekali-kali ketika permen yang dimakannya habis, dia akan menganbil botol Cadburry tersebut dan melahap satu per satu, tidak sadar kalau sebentar lagi akan habis.

-[]-

Kaito mengeluarkan napas berat dari mulut. Sambil mengemut permen yang secara ia tak sadari adalah permen karamel terakhir dari botol Cadburry yang ia dapat, Kaito mulai memasukkan kotak-kotak cokelat yang ia akan berikan atau ia jual ke lima kantung plastik besar.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seorang gadis berambut biru laut seperti Kaito memasuki kamar pemuda itu, dengan wajah yang nyaris terkesima karena lima kantung raksasa yang penuh berisi kotak-kotak cokelat. Setiap tanggal 14 Februari, adik Kaito Shion bernama Kaiko Shion selalu naik ke kamar kakaknya pada malam hari untuk meminta beberapa kotak cokelat. Dan Kaito sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Wah, Kak, sepertinya uang sakumu bertambah 'cukup banyak' hanya dengan menjual cokelat-cokelat ini. Kurasa aku akan bilang pada Mama bahwa kau tidak perlu lagi uang saku," ujar Kaiko tanpa melihat Kaito yang sedang malas-malasan di kasurnya. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati lima kantung raksasa tersebut dan mengambil beberapa kotak cokelat terbaik yang tersisa. "Seperti biasa, Kak, aku akan mengambil beberapa."

"Heh, silakan saja," Kaito memasukkan kelingkingnya ke lubang hidung yang sebelah kanan dan memulai petualangannya menambang harta bernama upil. Tangan kirinya melambai-lambai. "Kau tahu, Dik, aku mendapatkan stoples Cadburry edisi baru—kurasa—yang isinya permen cokelat karamel. Kurasa aku masih punya beberapa—"

Kaito meraba-raba kasurnya untuk mencari stoples berisi permen itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mengupil.

"Kak, permen cokelat karamel semacam itu sudah ada sejak jaman jebot, tapi kurasa kau harus menunggu satu tahun untuk mengetahuinya," ucap sang adik sambil menghela napas. Dia memeluk sepuluh kotak cokelat yang diantaranya adalah cokelat buatan tangan, dan beberapa lagi adalah cokelat kelas tinggi.

Tangan Kaito mendapatkan stoples itu. Kaito menariknya, namun wajahnya menjadi kecewa ketika mengetahui tak ada satu pun permen cokelat karamel yang tersisa. "Maaf, Dik, sepertinya tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Aku sudah memakan semuanya."

"Aku benar-benar akan bilang kepada Mama bahwa kau tidak boleh mendapatkan uang saku karena telah merusak gigi sendiri!" seru Kaiko seraya berdiri.

"Eh, Kaiko," panggil Kaito tak peduli, "tolong bawa lima kantung itu ke bawah, ya? Biar sekalian."

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya aku mengambil cokelat di bawah saja! Dasar merepotkan!"

-[]-

Jika kau bertemu dengan pemuda bersyal dan terdapat bekas luka gores di pipinya, maka kau bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Kaito Shion. Hobinya memang memakai syal, tapi kalau goresan itu dia dapat sejak berumur lima tahun. Seorang pria tengah baya menggoresnya dengan pisau dan dengan perlahan. Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali, jadi Kaito hanya ingat potongan kecilnya.

Dia pun tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan tentang luka itu, bukan? Baginya itu hanya luka ringan yang disebabkan oleh pria paruh baya yang hilang akal dan sepertinya maniak.

Malam itu, setelah terkena bentakan adik tersayangnya, Kaito terbaring malas di atas kasur berseprai es krimnya sambil memeluk stoples Cadburry yang sudah kosong. Cukup menarik untuk disimpan, pikir Kaito, dan dia bisa mengunakan stoples unik itu untuk—barangkali—tempat pensilnya.

Kaito memutar tutup stoples plastik itu, dan melepasnya. Seketika, seperti bom yang ada di serial manga bertema shinobi, asap tak hanya membanjiri wajahnya, tapi seluruh kamarnya.

"Apa-apaan, nih?!" serunya sambil terbatuk-batuk. Asap itu mencekik tenggorokannya. Berusaha mengeluarkan benda asing tersebut dari jalur pernapasan, Kaito terbatuk sangat keras hingga dirinya serasa ingin memuntahkan pita suaranya sendiri. Sambil menggerutu di dalam benaknya, tangannya secara otomatis mengibas-ngibas asap menyebalkan tersebut.

"Sialan, ini apaan, sih?"

Asap berangsur-angsur memudar dan aroma menusuknya juga ikut menghilang. Kaito masih menggenggam stoples, tapi matanya menyerngit agar matanya tidak terkena asap. Perlahan-lahan, Kaito dapat melihat sesosok di atas kasur empuknya, dan dirinya langsung bergidik ngeri melihat bahwa ternyata sosok yang semula samar-samar itu ternyata adalah binatang yang paling ia benci.

"Kenapa ada kucing?!" serunya. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya—kali ini untuk memberi peringatan kepada si kucing. "Pergi kau, binatang laknat! Mengapa ada di kamarku?!"

Si kucing menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf kan saya, Master. Saya datang kemari karena Anda Sang Orion 'akhirnya' telah membuka Tabung Emas. Mulai malam ini, Master, saya akan melayani Master. Master hanya harus menyuruh saya, maka saya akan menuruti."

"Hey, hey, aku mengerti, tapi perkataanmu sama sekali tidak masuk akal! Pertama, aku itu 'Sang Ori On' apalah itu? Kedua, stoples ini sama sekali bukan tabung DAN bukan berwarna emas. Tapi, di atas semua itu, kau babuku, ya?" Kaito tertawa puas dan merendahkan.

"Jika itu yang Anda katakan," ucap kucing itu dengan suara nyaring dan cemprengnya.

"Ya, ya. Bulumu aneh, tapi cukup bagus juga. Dan kau berbicara. Aku tahu aku sedang bermimpi. Coba cakar aku, Kucing."

"Ini bukan bulu, Master, tapi rambut," kucing itu mengangguk dan mendekati Kaito tanpa ragu. Setelah mengeluarkan cakar empuknya, kucing tesebut mencakar dengkul pemuda yang ia anggap majikannya.

"Bagaimana, Master? Apakah sekarang Anda menganggap ini bukan mimpi? Tadi saat Anda berbaring di kasur ini, Anda sama sekali tidak tertidur," ujar Sang Kucing dengan ekspresi yang mirip senyuman di wajahnya, melihat majkannya yang tengkurap sambil meringis kesakitan memegangi dengkulnya yang meneteskan cairan merah bernama darah.

'Sialan, ini bukan mimpi,' umpat Kaito. Ini benar-benar bukan mimpi karena semuanya terasa begitu nyata. Kasurnya seempuk yang biasanya, dengkulnya benar-benar sakit dan darah yang mengalir terasa hangat di atas kulitnya. "Jadi, mengapa yang menjadi babuku adalah kucing dengan bulu tosca yang mengerikan? Kau tahu, sepertinya aku benar-benar sial."

Rambut kucing itu memang tosca. Terang dan indah. Mungkin aneh kalau ada di dunia readers sekarang, tapi, lihat saja kartu Vanguard bernama Wingal yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru atau Flogal yang berambut merah muda. Kaito merasa dia menatap alien dan yang anehnya dia merasa tidak begitu takut.

Kucing ajaib tersebut loncat ke lantai dan membuka kotak pertolongan pertama di bawah meja belajar lalu mengambil rivanol serta sebungkus plester dengan mulutnya. "Maafkan saya atas tindakan saya, Master," katanya seraya melompat ke atas kasur, lalu menaruh rivanol dan plester itu di depan dengkul Kaito.

"Kau kurang pandai," Kaito mengusap kepala kucing itu di luar kesadarannya, melangkah untuk mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama. "Kau tidak mengambilkan kapas untukku—yang mana jadi tidak berguna si rivanol ini tanpa temannya kapas. Lain kali, kau harus belajar."

Si Kucing menundukkan kepalanya dengan segala hormat. "Baik, Master."

Kaito duduk di kasur, di sebelah Si Kucing. Jari telunjuk dan jempolnya menjepit kapas, sementara tangan kirinya menuangkan sedikit cairan rivanol ke atas kapas tersebut. Saat menempelkan kapas basah tersebut ke luka gores di dengkulnya, pita suaranya mengeluarkan sebuha pekikan kecil dan rintihan.

"Sialan. Sakit, Kucing, tapi sudah selesai," Kaito tersenyum ke arah binatang yang paling ia benci itu. Jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, Kaito merasa binatang di hadapannya sama sekali bukan hewan tanpa otak. Tangannya menutup kotak pertolongan pertama lalu memindahkannya ke lantai di samping kasur. "Waktunya tidur, Budak."

Si Kucing malah menempelkan dirinya ke kaki Kaito. Mulutnya mengeluarkan eongan kecil.

"Semua kucing sama saja: manja," keluh Kaito. Dia tidak ingin memusingkan hal itu, jadi dia segera berbaring dan memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Hari yang cukup melelahkan. Mungkin, karena otaknya mampu menerima semua hal yang aneh malam itu, dampaknya menjadi kelelahan fisik bukannya mental. Sendinya menjadi lemas sekali dan matanya berat. "Siapa namamu, Kucing? Kau berasal darimana?"

Si Kucing melangkah manja dan menelengkupkan dirinya di dada Kaito. "Saya tidak punya nama. Saya berasal dari Tabung Emas, yang mana di dalamnya terdapat dimensi bernama Mirai."

"Masa Depan, eh?" gumam Kaito. Sekali lagi, di luar kesadarannya, dia tersenyum. "Karena kau adalah 'suara' pertama kali kudengar yang berasal masa depan, mulai sekarang, namamu Miku Hatsune."

-[]-

Cahaya matahari menembus jendela dan menyelip lincah di celah tirai. Karena cahayanya yang begitu terang, semua orang yang menatapnya dapat melihat debu yang berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Cahaya yang begitu penting untuk kehidupan, namun sering dikutuk makhluk pemalas karena cahayanya kering kali menyengat.

Tangan seorang pemuda meraih jam weker yang berdering tegas di samping kasur. Telapak pemuda itu menampar sebuah tombol di weker sehingga benda itu kapok dan tidak lagi menjeritkan suara tak mengenakkan.

Jam enam pagi itu, Kaito perlahan membuka matanya, dan seketika seluruh kesadarannya kembali ke jasadnya. Tak ada yang aneh dengan ruangannya, namun rasanya dirinya ditimpa benda yang cukup berat. Cukup berat untuk membuat punggungnya panas dan perutnya kesemutan.

Sambil menggerutu, Kaito menunduk untuk melihat perutnya, dan seketika dirinya bungkam. Wajahnya memerah untuk menunjukkan emosi bernama malu dan jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang daripada dikejar anjing liar di jalan sempit penuh sampah. Padahal dia tak melakukan apa-apa, tapi mengapa ada seorang wanita (yang tidak berpakaian) tengkurap di atas'nya', tertidur dengan pulas?

Kaito mulai menggerutu lagi. Dia ingin membangunkan gadis itu, tapi tangannya tidak memiliki keberanian sebesar otaknya. Akhirnya, dengan keberanian yang menurutnya cukup, Dia menggulingkan gadis itu ke sampingnya dan cepat-cepat menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Pemuda tampan itu menghela napas lega seraya mengusap peluhnya yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa handuk, lalu tak lupa menutup pintu dan menguncinya, lalu mandi di kamar mandi di lantai dua.

Selama membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat, dirinya selalu teringat gadis berambut tosca di kamarnya itu. Apakah gadis itu adalah kucing yang semalam? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kalau benar begitu yang terjadi ... Kaito menggeleng keras-keras. Dia memutar keran keras-keras dan air berhenti mengalir dari shower. Tangannya menyambar handuk di samping pintu dan melingkari tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Dengan mengasihani dirinya sendiri, dia membuka pintu dengan kasar dan berjalan dengan ribut ke kamarnya. Setelah masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, Kaito membuka handuknya dan mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Dengan perasaan setengah-setengah, Kaito melirik gadis berambut tosca yang masih saja tertidur. Mendapati seorang gadis entah darimana tertidur di atasnya tadi pagi memang sangat tidak masuk akal dan tidak bisa diterima begitu saja, namun masalah yang ingin Kaito perdebatkan adalah gadis itu tidak mengenakan selembar pakaian pun. Kalau para otaku maniak yang gila pasti sudah kehilangan kendali, Kaito adalah pemuda dengan harga diri tinggi.

Pemuda itu keluar dari kamarnya—tidak membiarkan dirinya lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya—lalu berjalan menuju kamar adiknya yang ada di sebelahnya. Diketuknya pintu kayu berwarna merah muda itu dengan pelan dan tidak mencurigakan.

"Ya?" terdapat balasan dari dalam.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kaiko?"

"Aku bukan kerbau sepertimu," ejek Kaiko dari dalam.

"Eng ... anu ... bolehkah aku meminjam satu seragam sekolahmu? Onegai, Kakakmu yang tampan ini butuh satu pasang pakaian," Kaito memohon. Agar lebih menghayati, wajahnya mengeluarkan mimik babak belur yang membuat orang yang melihatnya tak bisa menolak untuk menolongnya—atau menginjaknya.

"Hey, Kak, ada apa dengan hobimu ini?" Kaiko terkikik geli.

"Terserah! Aku pinjam satu!" sergah Kaito. Dia bergidik membayangkan dirinya memakai seragam sekolah pelaut untuk siswi kelas menengah. "Kumohon! Kaiko!"

"Ya, ya, baiklah," ujar adik satu-satunya pemuda itu. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu, lalu pintu merah muda itu terbuka, memperlihatkan Kaiko yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah rapi, dan membawa sepasang lagi seragam siswi. "Nih. Jangan sampai robek, ya~"

Kaito berdecih. "Sudah kubilang terserah," gerutunya seraya menyambar seragam yang dipinjamkan adiknya itu. "Terima kasih, ya," tambahnya lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Setelah Kaito menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya, gadis yang semula tertidur itu terbangun dan duduk di kasur. Kaito buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan melempar seragam adiknya ke gadis-entah-siapa-dan-darimana itu.

"Cepat pakai," suruh pemuda itu, berusaha keras agar matanya tidak mengkhianatinya.

"Bagaimana cara memakainya, Master?"

"Sialan, kau bahkan tak tahu," umpat Kaito. "Yang pendek itu kau pakai di pinggang, yang ada pipa di kedua sisinya itu kau masukkan lewat kepala, nanti akan menggantung di leher."

"Baik, Master."

Kaito hanya dapat mendengar suara yang berbunyi 'srak sruk' atau semacamnya karena tidak ingin menoleh. Sekali menoleh, harga dirinya akan melayang separuh.

"Seperti ini, Master?"

Kaito memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat gadis itu. Dan seketika, maniknya membulat. "Wow, sempurna. Padahal cara aku menjelaskannya aneh, lho. Bagaimana kau bisa memakainya?"

"Intuisi kucing, Master."

"Jadi kau benar-benar kucing yang tadi malam, ya," gumam Kaito sembari menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Pemuda itu mengangkat telunjuknya. "Nih, dengar, ya, aku rela terlambat untuk melindungi harga diriku. Jangan keluar dari kamar ini, dan jangan berusaha bukakan pintu kalau ada orang selain aku yang ingin masuk. Aku akan kunci pintunya dari luar. Kau mengerti?"

"Dimengerti, Master."

"Mengapa kau harus menjadi perempuan?"

"Karena Master memberikanku nama perempuan dan saya kira Anda tidak bisa menerima kalau mendapati anak lelaki yang tidur di atas Anda."

'Sialan, dia ada benarnya juga,' batin Kaito kesal. "Yasudah, aku berangkat sekarang. Dah."

Pemuda itu keluar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya—dengan wajah yang masih panas dan merah.

-[]-

Pemuda bernama Kaito Shion berjalan dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang karena was-was. Dirinya menjadi paranoid karena kejadian pagi ini: dimana saat ia bangun langsung melihat pemandangan yang tidak begitu sedap. Ia menghela napas ketika kakinya melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah.

Udara masih dingin hari itu. Salju tebal mesih berserakan di berbagai penjuru Jepang. Langit agak gelap, menunjukkan sebentar lagi hujan kemungkinan akan turun—salju, kalau suhunya cukup rendah. Dikarenakan suhu yang masih dingin, siswa-siswi yang pada pagi itu berangkat ke sekolah masing-masing harus mengenakan pakaian ekstra dan seragam yang sedikit berbeda.

Kaito yang telah memakai syal pun agak kedinginan. Tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa nanti dia akan bolos untuk mencuri cokelat panas di kantin gelap. Menyusahkan, memang, tapi agaknya dia akan melakukan apapun demi menghangatkan dirinya.

Kaito Shion itu tipe pemuda yang benci dingin, tapi makanan kesukaannya adalah es krim. Tak terlalu peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, jadi selalu memasang wajah malas dan datar, yang dianggap sebagian siswi di sekolahnya itu muka tampan. Lumayan penyendiri. Tak punya sahabat, hanya teman biasa. Satu hal yang abnormal darinya: dia adalah manusia yang disebut-sebut sebagai Sang Orion oleh mahluk kucing yang berubah menjadi manusia, makhluk yang keluar dari stoples Cadburry dengan asap tak menyenangkan, menyatakan diri sebagai pelayannya dan keluar dari tempat bernama Tabung Emas. Entah apa lagi hal aneh yang harus diterima Kaito Shion.

Sedari berangkat sampai duduk di bangkunya, pemuda itu hanya diam. Selama jam pelajaran pun Kaito hanya terdiam, merenungkan kejadian semalam dan tadi pagi. Dia harus sanggup menanggung malu karena pasti adiknya telah menganggapnya 'abang yang mulai tertarik dengan crossdressing'. Tapi, dia tak akan memberitahu Kaiko tentang Miku, segatal apapun ia, karena Kaito tahu resikonya. Nanti, adiknya pasti akan men-'cap' kakaknya sebagai 'abang yang berani membawa gadis cantik pulang'.

Kaito tak menyangkal bahwa Miku adalah gadis cantik, bahkan pemuda itu pun menyanjungnya, tapi meski begitu, dia baru mengenal makhluk aneh yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam stoples itu. Tidak bisa ia langsung mempercayai Miku, apalagi gadis itu 'bukan gadis', melainkan makhluk yang mengklaim bahwa dirinya berasal dari Tabung Emas dan tinggal di sebuah dimensi bernama Mirai.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Sedetik setelah guru berjalan keluar kelas, para murid pun menghambur keluar. Kaito tidak ingin menyita waktu, maka ia berdiri dengan tegas, lalu kakinya membawanya menuju koperasi.

**Kaito's POV**

Semua orang yang kulewati menatap kearahku seakan aku apa. Aku melihat ada beberapa siswi yang kukenal dan memberiku cokelat kemarin, namun mereka menatapku dengan pandangan curiga dan memuakkan. Hey, asal kau tahu saja, aku menerima setiap batang cokelat yang kuterima. Apakah mereka benci padaku karena mereka tahu perasaan mereka tak terbalaskan? Kalau begitu, sejak awal tak usah memberiku cokelat saja.

Aku tak tahan dengan setiap pasang mata yang memelototiku. Mereka mau apa, sih? Haha, aku tahu aku tampan, namun mengetahui siswa yang memelototiku dengan wajah yang cukup merah muda sepanjang waktu itu membuatku bergidik. Aku mempercepat langkahku agar mataku tidak berlama-lama menatap pemandangan mengerikan yang lewat.

Berusaha untuk tidak mengindahkan tatapan semua orang, aku membuka pintu koperasi dengan keras dan cepat, namun seketika semua pasang mata yang ada di dalam koperasi langsung beralih kepadaku. Makin lama aku makin curiga bahwa mereka menatapku bukan karena ketampananku—karena mana mungkin anak adam menatapku dengan wajah merah muda!

Aku pergi ke bagian seragam siswi—sejenak terlintas bayangan Kaiko akan meledekku sebagai contoh abang yang mulai menyukai _crossdressing_. Aku menggelengkan kepala, berkata pada diriku sendiri itu bukanlah masalah daripada Kaiko akan bilang pada orang tua kami yang sedang di Jerman bahwa aku berani membawa pulang seorang gadis. Hih, membayangkannya saja sudah ... _enggak banget_.

Lalu, aku mulai dibanjiri pertanyaan berapa ukuran bajunya oleh diriku sendiri. Maksudku, si Miku itu. Sialan, baju Kaiko saja sudah cukup kebesaran di tubuhnya. Aku tidak bisa terus menerus memprediksi—aku tidak mau bajunya terus kebesaran.

"Baju untuk cowok di sebelah sana."

Aku menoleh. Ternyata itu cuma penjaga koperasi. Dia menunjukku ke tempat dimana baju untuk siswa dipajang dan dilipat rapi-rapi.

Aku menggeleng. "Saya mau cari baju untuk adik saya. Dia sakit hari ini. Anu, disini ada ukuran baju terkecil yang sudah jadi?"

Si penjaga koperasi itu memindahkan plastik-plastik transparan berisi baju-baju lalu memindahkan mereka ke samping. Tak lama, ia memberikan beberapa plastik berisi baju yang tampaknya masing-masing baju itu ukurannya berbeda. "Yang paling kecil XS. Yang paling besar XXXL—barangkali kau membutuhkannya juga."

"Baiklah, saya beli yang ukuran S dan M saja," kataku setelah aku melihat baju-baju itu. Untung aku sudah mempersiapkan banyak uang untuk ini—dan tenang saja! Aku akan mendapatkan uang lebih banyak setelah menjual cokelat nanti, apalagi kalau berhadapan dengan si maniak cokelat itu.

Setelah membayar baju, aku pergi keluar koperasi dan melangkah menuju taman belakang sekolah untuk membolos pelajaran berikutnya disana. Ini adalah hal yang sering kulakukan pada saat 15 Februari. (Halo para pembaca! Jangan tiru, ya! Kemalasan Kaito ini semata-mata untuk skenario belaka)

Huft ... entah kenapa hari ini aku sangat malas. Aku jadi tak bersemangat melakukan apapun. Pundakku terasa pegal sekali. Aku tahu aku orang yang _moody_, tapi sepanjang ingatanku masih menempel di otak, aku tak pernah merasa semalas ini.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kursi di taman belakang sekolah. Tidur-tiduran seperti ini agak membuatku merasa lega, apalagi wajahku yang ditiup angin yang jatuh dari pohon. Tak akan ada yang melihatku lagipula, karena kursi ini terletak di belakang pohon sakura yang besar-namun sayang bunganya belum bermekaran.

"Apakah Master tidak ingin mengikuti kelas?"

Aku tersedak dan spontan bangkit. Aku bersumpah aku bukan melihat setan. Aku bersumpah aku melihat kucing-yang-berubah-menjadi-manusia itu, Miku, sedang berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah berseri seperti biasanya. Dia bukan penghuni pohon ini, kan? Dia 'senyata' yang tadi pagi. "Miku?"

"Ada apa, Master?" si bodoh itu malah balik bertanya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah bodohnya dari kebodohan paling bodoh di dunia ini.

"Sinting. Aku menyuruhmu untuk tetap di kamar, kan? Kau tidak mematuhiku, ya? Lagipula, bagaimana caranya kau ada DISINI?"

"Kakek bilang padaku Vocaloid tak boleh jauh-jauh dari Master mereka. Jadi, aku berpikir sebentar dan mengikuti Master tak lama setelah Master pergi. Tapi, teman-teman Master di sekolah ini mengerikan, ya? Menatapku terus," balasnya—di telingaku, seperti bualan.

"Vocaloid itu apa? KakekMU itu siapa?" semburku. Lagi-lagi istilah yang tak kumengerti. Vocaloid? Itu terdengar seperti robot humanoid yang bernyanyi dibalik kaca. Tapi, aku mendapat jawaban. Ternyata, selama aku berjalan dari kelas ke koperasi, siswa-siswi itu bukan menatapku, tapi Miku. Jadi, siswi-siswi yang tadi itu menatap Miku dengan sengit mungkin karena mereka iri. Ha! Iri! Sudah tahu cinta mereka tak terbalaskan—maafkan aku—tapi mereka setia sekali. Dan syukurlah para anak adam itu bukan homo.

"Vocaloid itu makhluk sepertiku, Master. Kalau Kakek ... dia yang mengasuh kami semua para Vocaloid di Mirai," jawabnya.

—Bukalah Stoples Selanjutnya—

**Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca cerita yang tak pantas disebut karya ini! Akhirnya selesai juga, setelah melewati masa **_**editing **_**yang menyusahkan dan menyebalkan. Ini baru chapter pengenalan—dan ada 2 chapter yang seperti ini lagi. Saya harap Anda menikmati cerita saya ini~!**


End file.
